


Twins

by YoukoRayah



Series: Bingo Blackout [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Thundercats (1985)
Genre: Bingo, Crossover, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukoRayah/pseuds/YoukoRayah
Summary: For the CROSSOVER square on my Bingo Card





	

… um… oh wow. Ok.

I feel Really old now, just so you know.

 

It was just a few years after the Battle of Endor, and Luke was following up on another lead for information on the Jedi when it happened. He was on the outermost edges of Imperial/Old Republic/New Republic space when he comes across a damaged ship. In helping the crew, he meets twin brother & sister who as it turns out had been Jedi before the fall. Newly knighted, and taking a short bit of time to see to Family matters before being assigned a command. 

That’s what had saved them when order 66 went through. Their Home world had long since been destroyed, their new home was on a planet so far out off the beaten path, good luck finding it! The only reason they had ended up in the Jedi order is due to a friend from off world recognizing the need for their training, and a Force ghost pushing their King into letting them do it. Cause untrained force sensitives? with Twin Bonds that let them merge their power? Not being trained? That would end badly.

They had felt the deaths. And thanks to the same friend who had taken them to the Corellian temple, were able to verify what had happened. They were never found out. They never went back. They took what they had learned, and made damn sure that their world would be safe should the sith ever come for them.

“I’m Luke Skywalker,” he tells them. He also tells them about the Emperor’s death, and that he wanted to rebuild the Jedi, and would they help?

The twins look at each other. A moment of silent communication.

“I’m WilyKit, this is my Brother WilyKat. If our king, Lord Lian-o agrees, we will go with you and teach you what we know.”

 

yeah, my First Fandom? the 1980′s Thundercats in all it’s cheese. Current (though not newest) Fandom? Star Wars (thanks to Flamethrower).


End file.
